


Coffee Shop Love

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of how you met Harry in a coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Love

It was your first day in London and it hadn’t gone well. The airline lost your baggage, you were detained in customs and you’re shoelace got stuck in the escalator…and that was all before even leaving the airport! You stumbled upon a Starbucks and decided to treat yourself to some much needed caffeine. As you were about to walk in someone rushed out and slammed into you sending you crashing to the ground and spilling coffee all over your shirt.  
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry are you ok?"a deep voice called out frantically.  
“Yupp" you replied indignantly popping the p and you stayed there for a minute lying in the snow with your eyes closed.  
“So are you just gonna lie there then?" The voice asked.  
“Yupp" you replied again in the same manner you had before.  
“Well ok then" you heard as the man that the voice belonged to sat down next to you and lied down in the snow with you.  
Your eyes shot open quickly and you jerked your head towards man that knocked you over. He was handsome from what you could tell, you could only see the side of his face and it was obstructed by his curls.  
“London sucks!" You announced, fed up with your day.  
“It’s not so bad." The man replied.  
“Yeah well you haven’t had my day."  
“True. So why don’t I buy you a coffee, and you can tell me about it?"  
You couldn’t believe that a stranger would be so nice to you, especially after the day you’ve had, however, after the day you’ve had, you were not going to turn down anyone’s kindness.  
“Sure. That would be nice."  
The man stood up and dusted the snow off of himself then extended his hand to help you. He pulled you up in one swift motion and you were centimetres away from his face finally seeing it in its entirety. Your eyes locked with his sparkling green orbs and recognition flashed across your mind. Harry Styles. Of all people, you ran into Harry Styles! He bought you a drink and actually listened to you yammer on about you day. When you were finished you said “I cannot believe you just listened to me vent about my day for 30 minutes. I am so sorry I put you through that!"  
He just shrugged it off saying “No one so pretty should ever be so upset."  
All you could do was blush.  
“However, you never told me your name."  
“Y/N" you reply  
“Pretty name for a pretty girl!" He smirked. “I’m Harry by the way."  
“I know. I live in a small town not under a rock."  
“Ha ha. Ok. Are you a fan?" He asked curiously.  
“A little."  
“And by a little you really mean you’re a borderline stalker."  
“Ok let’s not get cocky now! One Direction isn’t even my favourite band!"  
“Good."  
“Good?"  
“Yeah then you won’t know too much about me and we’ll have stuff to talk about on our date."  
“Our date?"  
“Oh yes. The first of many the way I see it."

"Oh my gosh that’s adorable!" Gemma sighed.  
You just laughed and Harry blushed as we recalled the day we met nearly two years ago.  
“Wait so he never actually asked you out? He basically just told you that you were going on a date with him." Anne asked.  
“Yeah basically! He never asked me to marry him either! He just came home with the ring set it on the counter and told me to pick a date."  
You and Harry just looked at each other as Gemma and Anne yammered on. He mouthed an I love you and rubbed your back. You smiled and mouthed it back, content with how your bad day had turned out.


End file.
